


To My Heart Beat Sound

by lottielovebuzz



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Relationship, Enjolras Has Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, Sharing a Bed, Éponine Doesn't Like Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3332969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottielovebuzz/pseuds/lottielovebuzz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First it was the brush of thighs. Enjolras' entire body would relax and his thigh would brush Grantaire's, then Enjolras remembered himself and snapped it back. Much to Grantaire's dismay. Then he just stopped caring. His thigh was no longer a brush against Grantaire's, but a steady heat. </p><p>Next it was the rest of his body. The thigh contact seemed to have broken all barriers between them, and soon he was leaning heavily into Grantaire's side. He was curled up against his side, and Grantaire found his gaze drifting to Éponine for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To My Heart Beat Sound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WordWarriors](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordWarriors/gifts).



Grantaire tilts his head so that it is resting atop of Éponine's. His arm sneaks around her shoulder to readjust them both to a more comfortable position. 

'This is depressing as fuck.' Éponine mutters, her eyes focusing on Marius and Cosette. Her gaze hasn't strayed from them since they came into the room, giggling like lovestruck idiots. They have their arms wrapped around each other, and keep making goo-goo eyes at one another. And Ponine wants to be sick. 

'Face it, Marius is a sap. Could you imagine yourself doing that?' Grantaire replies, his question coming at the perfect time. Marius had just reached across to pop a piece of popcorn into Cosette's mouth, then presses a kiss to her nose. 

'I could be romantic!' Éponine exclaims, pulling her head away so she can turn her attention to him. Grantaire whines at the loss of having her head to support his own, but says nothing else. He raises an eyebrow at her in questioning, causing Éponine to affirm, 'I could!' 

'You could be _romantic_ , Ponine, I am not denying that. What I'm saying, is you could not be _disgustingly_ romantic. Let's be honest, if Marius tried to feed you like that, you'd bite his finger off and punch him on the nose.' Grantaire grins at her. He nips her upper arm with his hand that's draped over her shoulder. 

Éponine sighs and shakes her head. 'I'd do anything for him.' Her gaze flickers back over to Marius and Cosette, groaning when she catches them kissing. She falls forward, burying her face into Grantaire's chest, who sighs in sympathy. 

'How's your unrequited love going, in that case?' Ponine murmurs into his chest and he shrugs. His eyes flicker around the room but finds it still lacks golden hair. Enjolras, Courfeyrac and Combeferre still hadn't arrived. He wonders if they're going to come at all, but remembers that Courfeyrac will be with them. He never misses movie night. And never allows Enjolras or Combeferre to miss it either. 

'The same as always.' Grantaire admits. 'I can't bare admitting how I feel, and he loathes the sight of me. It's marvellous. At least Marius _likes_ you. Even if it's just as a friend.' 

'Enjolras is a bastard.' Éponine mutters as she pulls back. Her eyes are fierce and wild, and Grantaire knows he has to calm her. The last time she got that look in her eyes, Enjolras walked through the door and she ended up arguing with him. Grantaire just managed to pull her away before she punched him and made it a physical fight. 

'Be careful, Ponine, you're close to blasphemy.' Grantaire jokes, reaching up to push a lock of her curly brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes narrow. The effect paired with her winged-eyeliner makes her look catlike. 

'That's nowhere near funny.' She hisses, crossing her arms over her chest. 'When are you going to stop letting him treat you like shit?' 

'He doesn't treat me like shit, Ponine!' He replies, throwing his hands up in the air. 'There are times we _talk_ and it's… not a fight. I catch him before the meeting starts, before everyone else arrives and it's like he actually _likes_ me. That only disappears when the meeting starts and he's just too idealistic.' 

'And you need to point out that his ideas are stupid and he's not gonna change anything?' Éponine smirks at him. 'At least someone is telling him like it is. Tell me, has he ever had to _work_ for a thing in his life? He's preaching about inequality, and yet he has _no idea_ about the shit people like you and I have to suffer through. At least he's got you to tell him.' 

'Yeah.' Grantaire takes too long to answer, and he knows he's been caught out when Ponine's eyes narrow again. 

'You haven't told him you've been homeless before, have you? You haven't told him your parents kicked you out cause you were "gay", when you're really pan? That you can't get a job because you're Hispanic? Jesus _fuck_ , R, no wonder he's idealistic! He doesn't know the half of it!' 

'Ponine, leave it!' Grantaire snaps, unable to stop himself. He runs a hand through his black hair, before scrubbing a hand over his face. 'And anyway, I don't have it half as bad as you. You're a Black woman! You have it much worse!' 

'That doesn't matter, R!' She shakes her head. 'It's not a fucking competition!'

Before he can reply, there's three sharp knocks at the door, then Courf's voice filters into the room. 

'Okay, okay, I'm here!' He declares as he enters the room. Enjolras and Combeferre trail behind him, stuck in a conversation they don't want to be interrupted from. 'The fun can finally start!' 

Grantaire rolls his eyes playfully, and sends Éponine a small smile. She knows what the smile means, and reaches across, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

'Grantaire! Éponine! I have gifts for you both.' Courfeyrac question, having spotted them both. He walks over to the couch and leans against the back of it. He crouches down to their level. He then pulls something out of a bag and places it between them. 'The bottle of Jack you asked for!' 

Éponine opens her mouth to reply, but Cosette chooses that moment to let out a loud laugh. Apparently, whatever Marius had to say was too funny _not_ to laugh. Éponine grinds her teeth together and turns back to Courfeyrac, a forced smile on her lips.

'Thanks, Courf! Think it's gonna be necessary if I want to get through the night.' She hisses, before she stands. She pushes past everyone that is in her way to the kitchen. She stops at the threshold and turns back to Grantaire. 'Do you want one, R?' 

Grantaire looks over at Enjolras, who is sitting down now, but still deep in conversation with Combeferre. He swallows hard and turns back to Éponine. He nods his head. He thinks he sees Enjolras' eyes flicker over from the other side of the room. It's just his imagination, of course. 

When Éponine comes back through with two small glasses, he gives a sigh in relief. Good. Alcohol. That's what he needs right now. She sits back down beside him, and hands him one of the glasses. She unscrews the Jack Daniel's and pours some of the amber liquid into their glasses. 

The cling of their glasses echoes around the room, but neither of them care. The burn of the whiskey as it goes down their throats make them groan, but it's a pleasant burn. They sit their glasses down on their laps. 

'Starting already? We haven't even started the movie!' Bahorel calls out. He gives a chuckle. 'That's my R!' 

Grantaire shrugs with one shoulder. He purposefully ignores the looks that Bossuet and Joly send him. He does, however, put his glass on the table. He's trying to cut down and they know that. He's not going to disappoint them. 

He feels eyes on him and he lifts his gaze, finding Enjolras staring at him. Their eyes meet for a beat, before Enjolras turns away. Grantaire swallows and turns back to Ponine. 

'This is my last one for a while, 'kay?' He informs as he takes his glass again. Éponine fills his and her own glass up, clicking their glasses together in another toast. The burn is not as noticeable this time, but it's still there.

Éponine hisses. 'And here was I about to to suggest a drinking game!' 

Grantaire cocks his eyebrow, curious. 'What would be the terms of the drinking game?' 

'Any time you or I cast a longing gaze to our loved ones,' Éponine's eyes flicker over to Marius. Her gaze then comes back to Grantaire, an almost guilty expression on her face. 'You have to take a shot of Jack.'

Grantaire snorts and shakes his head. He sits his glass back onto the table. 'If I had to play that game, I'd have alcohol poisoning in half an hour.' 

His gaze flickers over to Enjolras, almost as if his mind was trying to _prove_ a point. Éponine snorts in agreement. She sits her class down beside Grantaire's, then sits the bottle of Jack next to those. She slings her arm around his shoulders, groaning loudly when Cosette and Marius let out another giggle. 

'Something tells me tonight is going to be a _long_ night.' 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Grantaire steps into the living room and stops dead. The entire room has shifted. His seat next to Éponine has been filled with Montparnasse - and when the hell did he get here? Combeferre has moved from Enjolras' side to Courfeyrac's, leaning heavily into his side. Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta hog the love seat, the only people that actually _haven't_ moved. 

Jehan sits on the floor, his head resting against Enjolras' leg. Bahorel and Feuilly sit on the other side of the room, ignoring the movie and talking about… god-knows what. Marius and Cosette are squashed up against Éponine, and no wonder she called Montparnasse. 

Grantaire's eyes flicker around the room, swallowing hard when he realises that the only seat is beside Enjolras. He takes a deep breath and pushes himself forward. 

He smiles hesitantly down at Enjolras. 'Mind if I sit here?' 

Enjolras doesn't say anything, but he lifts the blanket up off the couch so Grantaire can sit down. He half expects Enjolras to keep the blanket to himself, so he's surprised when Enjolras carefully drapes the blanket back over Grantaire's body. 

Grantaire offers him a smile in thanks, but is pretty sure it comes out looking weird. He doesn't care. Enjolras returns it just the same.

He's not sure how much time passes. All he is aware of is Enjolras body beside him. He no longer pays attention to the movie, but to the way Enjolras body migrates closer and closer to him. 

First it was the brush of thighs. Enjolras' entire body would relax and his thigh would brush Grantaire's, then Enjolras remembered himself and snapped it back. Much to Grantaire's dismay. Then he just stopped caring. His thigh was no longer a brush against Grantaire's, but a steady heat. 

Next it was the rest of his body. The thigh contact seemed to have broken all barriers between them, and soon he was leaning heavily into Grantaire's side. He was curled up against his side, and Grantaire found his gaze drifting to Éponine for help. 

When she realised what was going on, she gave him a grin and her gaze flickered to the kitchen, where they had moved the Jack Daniels. Grantaire had considered it. Seriously, he had. But then he realised that would mean moving away from Enjolras, and this precious moment. So he just shook his head and decided to suffer in silence. 

Now, they're into the third movie and people are already drifting off.

Marius and Cosette stand from their seat, Marius reaching for Cosette's hand. 

'We're going to turn in.' Marius declares, and Grantaire bites his lips when Enjolras just scoffs in reply. He has a feeling that there'd be some comment if his sister weren't there. Cosette steps over and presses a kiss to Enjolras' cheek, smiling down at his sulky face. 

Grantaire grabs Marius' hand and stops him from walking any further. He waits until Marius bends down. 

'If I find out you're doing this on purpose, I'm going to kill you in your sleep.' Grantaire murmurs, his gaze flickering over to Éponine, who has her head on Montparnasse's chest. He swings them both around to a more comfortable position, now they have the couch to themselves. 

'Doing what on purpose?' Marius replies. He looks confused. Grantaire pulls back to study his face, realising he probably has no idea how Éponine feels. He rolls his eyes. So, he's just blind then. 

'Nothing. Go to bed.' He pushes him away, and as Marius steps away from him, returning to Cosette's side, he calls out, 'Remember to use protection!' 

He snorts to himself when Marius face turns bright red, but he disappears through the door with Cosette without saying a word in reply. 

'I don't think he knows about Éponine.' Enjolras' voice disturbs him, and Grantaire turns, raising an eyebrow in question. 'Cosette does. She tries to be nice to her; tries to not be as affectionate in front of her. The last thing she wants to do is hurt her.' 

Grantaire swallows. 'Cosette is good like that. But nothing she does is going to make it any easier for Éponine.' Grantaire's eyes land on his best friend, a soft sigh breaking free from his lips. 'She's admired Marius for so long - _loved_ him for so long, that seeing him with someone else is going to hurt. No matter what. Especially when it's someone that just waltzed in one day to talk to her brother. She had been there for so long, and he didn't notice her. And then someone else comes and swoops him away. That's fucking hard. You're going to hate the person that did the swooping.' 

Enjolras studies him for a long time. He says nothing. His blue eyes just flicker over Grantaire's face, as if he's looking for some kind of answer. After a beat, he looks away and shakes his head. 

'At least she has Parnasse.' Enjolras states. He still doesn't look back at Grantaire. 'That's something. She can at least start to move on with someone else.' 

Grantaire hums. 'I suppose it's something. But he's not who she really wants, and he's got to live with that.' 

Finally Enjolras lifts his head and turns back to Grantaire. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Instead, he clears his throat and stands from his seat. 

'I'm going to the toilet.' He states suddenly. Grantaire frowns but watches him go. _Well, tonight is getting stranger and stranger._

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Grantaire stumbles out of the bathroom, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. He thinks about turning the light on, but decides he doesn't want to blind himself. He takes another step forward, only to stop when his toes come in contact with soft fur. 

'Byron? Is that you?' He calls, crouching down and holding out his hand, smiling when he feels the wetness of the cat's nose brush against his fingertips. Byron brushes up against him, and Grantaire lets out a giggle. 

'Grantaire?' A voice comes, and he totally does not let out a loud squeal. He jerks upright, eyes focusing on the person in front of him. His breath comes out in a soft sigh when he sees a halo of golden hair. 

'Enjolras! Don't fucking do that!' He places a hand over his heart, feeling it thud heavily against his fingertips. His eyes narrow slightly at the man in front of him. 'You nearly gave me a fucking heart attack.' 

Enjolras holds his hands up in surrender, though Grantaire is fairly positive he sees a stupid grin on his lips. The bastard. 'It wasn't my intention. I just… noticed you were away and wanted to make sure you were all right.' 

Grantaire swallows hard. He had purposefully blocked that from his mind. It's not that he didn't like it, but he didn't want to get ahead of himself. As the night went on, he and Enjolras were basically cocooned around each other. And they fell asleep like that. 

When Grantaire woke up from the heaviness of his bladder, he nearly had a heart attack. Enjolras has that effect on him, it seems. As if he didn't already know that. 

'Yeah,' he reaches up and scratches the back of his head. 'I just needed a piss.' 

He lingers. He doesn't know what to say. After all, what are the chances of Enjolras wanting to share the couch with him again? Especially now that they were there was now a vacant love-seat ever since Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta retired to their room. 

'Well, are you coming back through?' Enjolras questions, and Grantaire's pretty sure his heart stops. He nods his head slowly, unsure if this is just a cruel joke. Enjolras only gives him a smile and turns, Grantaire following him dumbstruck. 

Enjolras sits down first, and pulls the blankets away, much like he had done when Grantaire was forced to sit beside him the first time. And like that time, he pulls the blankets over them both the second Grantaire has sat down. 

Unlike before, however, he doesn't slowly melt against him. He just mould himself into the side of Grantaire's body as if he were made to be there. And that was an image that Grantaire should never have thought about. 

'When did we get two extra blankets? Grantaire questions as he wraps his arm around Enjolras' shoulder. After all, if he's getting his dream, he's going to live it to its fullest. 

'I think Joly, Bossuet or Musichetta wrapped them around us, when they went to bed.' Enjolras murmurs. Grantaire can feel his breath against his neck. He shivers. 'I'm not entirely sure.' 

Grantaire hums. He closes his eyes, planning on just drifting to sleep. 

Enjolras seems to have no plans for that, though.'When you spoke about Éponine and Marius,' he starts, and Grantaire reopens his eyes, blinking down at him. 'You sounded as if you… _knew_ the feeling that Éponine was feeling.' 

Grantaire swallows. He shrugs with the shoulder that Enjolras' head wasn't reclining on. 'Hasn't everyone?' 

Enjolras watches him for a moment. His eyes flicker over every pore on Grantaire's face, before he smiles. Grantaire knows Enjolras well enough to know that's a sad smile. 

'Yeah, I suppose so.' He admits, heaving a soft sigh. Grantaire frowns at him, but Enjolras has his head turned away and so doesn't see. Grantaire bites his bottom lip and decides not to press the issue. 

'I wish it didn't though.' Enjolras voice comes again, and Grantaire smiles. 

'I'm with you there.' 

'I just… wish I had the courage to do something about it.' Enjolras whispers, pulling back so he can look Grantaire in the eye. There's something in those depths that makes Grantaire swallow hard. 'I wish I could just… be the swooper, instead of watching the person get swept away at some point.' 

Grantaire can only nods his head. What is he supposed to say to that? He wants Enjolras to be happy. Of course, in his mind, he'd be happy _with_ Grantaire, but dreams don't happen to people like him. Enjolras is his friend. He supposes it's friendship, they have, anyway. 

He swallows again, and forces the words out of his mouth. 'Then do it! I know you, Enjolras, and if you really want something, you will fight for it. And I have yet to see you work at something, and not achieve it. You're amazing. And you deserve whatever you want. And if this person can't see that, then they're not worth the effort.' He realises he may be letting his feelings show a little too much now, but he can't seem to stop. 'You're the sun, Enjolras. You deserve someone who sees that and doesn't darken you; someone that makes you shine brighter.' 

He wants to say more, but he's unable to say anything else, for Enjolras lips are on his. He gasp in surprise, and is too taken aback to even respond. 

Enjolras pulls away, a frown on his face. 'Is this… I'm sorry if that was… you just told me to do it. And I…' 

Grantaire doesn't even register than Enjolras had been talking about him. He just shakes his head and reaches for him. His hand wraps in Enjolras' hair and tugs him forward, smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. Enjolras moans and goes with him. 

He crawls forward, moving so he's draped over Grantaire's body, as he falls back to a lying position on the couch. 

Grantaire's hand trails up the smaller man's sides, grinning against his lips when Enjolras moans.

He's not even sure what all of this means, but he doesn't care. He has Enjolras on top of him, and that's all that matters. 

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Grantaire stretches himself awake, mindful of the weight on top of him. His eyes fly open and land on the body on top of him. His eyes widen when he finds Enjolras lying on top of him, draped over his body. His arms are wound tight around Grantaire's waist in a death grip. 

Everything comes back to him at once. The countless kisses they exchanged after some sort of revelation of mutual feelings. Grantaire isn't even sure Enjolras' was true. 

Enjolras. Apparently having feelings for him. Grantaire. _What?_

He goes to move but Enjolras blinks and stares up at him. His expression is soft, a hint of confusion laden in their blue depths. 

Grantaire doesn't know what to say, so he opts for smiling down at him, wearily. 

'Morning.' Enjolras mumbles, pushing himself up. He runs a hand through dishevelled curls, looking around himself. No-one is around and he can't decide if their friends have seen them like this, or not. 

He then turns back to Grantaire and then beams at him. He leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. His lips are soft against Grantaire's, who sighs happily and allows Enjolras to mould against him again. 

When they pull apart, Grantaire murmurs, 'I half thought it was because of the sleep deprivation.' 

Enjolras shakes his head, a soft smile spreading across his face. He rests his chin on Grantaire's chest, staring up at him. 

'Didn't you hear me last night? I have been feeling this way for so long, Grantaire. And I'm glad I finally did something about it.'

Grantaire entwines his hands through Enjolras curls and tugs, pulling him upwards to smash their lips together again. 

And when they finally are thrown out by Joly, Bossuet and Musichetta, they stumble back to Enjolras' apartment to spend their day in bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> enjoying this fic?? I'd love you forever if you bought me a coffee!! ko-fi.com/cahwrites
> 
> i’m on [tumblr](http://runningwithshewolves.tumblr.com) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/pages/Lottielovebuzzs-Fanfiction/154475354679423)! come and say hi!!


End file.
